


Pull  Yourself Together

by Marf_Redux



Series: Cascades [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura/hunk is only mentioned, F/M, M/M, On the Run, Tough Love, aggressive demand to shape up, alternate universe doppelgangers in hiding, sleeping in the same bed for comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: We catch up with the counterparts from the first negative cascade as Keith is fed up with Lance falling apart because he was wrong
Relationships: Allura/Hunk (Voltron)
Series: Cascades [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1284527
Kudos: 1





	Pull  Yourself Together

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.
> 
> The paladins featured in this fic are the alternate universe counterparts that arrived in Negative Arrival.

Pull Yourself Together

He entered their for lack of a better term hide out to find Lance slumped over on the table sleeping off another night of heavy drinking. He knew Allura and Hunk wanted him to be patient but he was done being nice to the ass hole. He put down the supplies he’d gotten and put his foot on the chair Lance was in and kicked as hard as he could.

He found it immensely satisfying watch Lance hit the ground and wake up in shock. “Get up, asshole,” he said as the confused man looked around. “Go put those supplies away.” He knew the other man would refuse and that would give him the excuse he needed to unload on him.

“I’ll do it later,” Lance got up and began to look around clearly for something to drink. “Hey where’s the..” he saw a bottle and picked it up to see it was empty. “did you buy any more booze?” 

“No and there isn’t going to be any more either it’s time you pull yourself together and shape up,” he said seeing what he said pierce the fog that was Lance’s booze addled brain. “No one else is going to say it but we are all sick of you not pulling your weight after your actions caused us to be on the run.”

“Sure rub it in,” Lance said turning a glare on him. “Let’s all talk about how I was wrong and that I’ll never see my wife again.” He leaned down on the table. “Allura and Hunk still have each other and you and Shiro certainly wasted no time hooking up but me I’ve got nothing.”

He reacted sweeping Lance’s legs out from under him and then landing on top of him putting his forearm into his throat. “You want to repeat that about me and Shiro?” He should have known that Lance would bring up him and Shiro choosing to sleep in the same bed and try to make it something dirty.

“The two of you sure started sleeping together pretty fast for people supposedly missing your husbands,” Lance said and then gagged as he put pressure. “I see the two of you at night so don’t try to deny it.”

“Have you actually seen us have sex?” Lance to his credit did shake his head no. “Then learn the difference between two people comforting each other after a loss and two people hooking up.” He said angrily standing up. “Hell we asked you to join us one night when you were complaining about missing sleeping with Nyma and you just ignored us to keep drinking.”

“I don’t remember that,” Lance looked confused. “The two of you really offered that?” His anger was once again warring with his pity but not enough to make him help the other man up off the floor. “I really need a drink.”

“No a drink is the last thing you need I bet you can’t even tell me how many days it’s been since we went on the run,” he said and saw Lance just look confused. “So like I said we are done enabling you, either pull yourself together and start living again like Nyma would want or go find a faster way to kill yourself.” He walked over and began unpacking the supplies. “Because this slow drink yourself to death shit stops now.”

“I don’t know if I can live with out her,” Lance said from where he’d pulled himself up into a sitting position hugging his legs against himself. “I mean how do I go on alone.” He wasn’t sure how to respond to that but fortunately he didn’t have to.  
“By not being alone,” Shiro said having come in at some point. He felt a bit embarrassed that he hadn’t noticed Shiro arrive with the supplies he’d gone to get. “That’s what Keith has been trying to make you understand in his own violent way.” Shiro said giving him a slight wink as he walked over and held out a hand to Lance. “Let us help you, and you can help us we all lost people we love by getting brought here.” He was relieved when Lance took Shiro’s hand and Shiro pulled him up into a hug. Shiro extended a hand to him and he took it getting pulled in as well. He didn’t know if Lance would be able to pull himself together or not but hopefully this was the start of it.

The end


End file.
